<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9 months by khaleesifromdc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806132">9 months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesifromdc/pseuds/khaleesifromdc'>khaleesifromdc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seinfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesifromdc/pseuds/khaleesifromdc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the idea of Elaine having his baby is completely crazy, and yet he can't say no to her.</p><p>(check notes!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elaine Benes/Jerry Seinfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9 months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seinfeld was always ahead of its time, being the first 90's tv show to get a revival through curb your enthusiasm, back in 2009. in the 4 episode comeback, it is mentioned that jerry and elaine had a daughter together. since then, i kept wondering how everything happened.</p><p>i started writing this in 2013 as a series of 9 tales of elaine's pregnancy, but never got the courage to post it. i got a message today from someone saying that he/she wished there was more of my seinfeld fics so... i decided to throw it to the world what i had saved for almost 8 years, hope it's still enjoyable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>he can't believe his ears when she asks him. she has to repeat it twice before he realizes what she is actually proposing. it's absurd, he thinks, completely out of question. elaine's definitely going crazy. but in some disfunctional way, it makes <em>so</em> much sense.</p><p>"i'm almost on my limit, jerry. my biological clock is ticking!" she is exasperated. "we lost an entire year in jail, and i don't want to wait to find the perfect guy", she sighs. "i'm pretty sure i've already dated the perfect guy and it didn't work out."</p><p>he looks at her, still unsure what to say.</p><p>"i'm kinda out of options here. oh, c'mon jer, you are my best friend!" she's trying to be persuasive. "you're <em>slightly</em> better than a total stranger. all i need from you is, you know, your stuff, and then you don't have to be involved. at all!"</p><p>the idea of Elaine having his baby is completely crazy, and yet he can't say no to her.</p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p>"okay so, how exactly will this work?"</p><p>he asks during lunch, making sure they talk about the details before george gets there.</p><p>"i thought you were familiar with the process of growing a baby inside you", she says with a smirk, passing her tongue on her teeth.</p><p>"very funny, are you a comedian?" she looks at him, half annoyed, half amused. "i'm serious. how will this work for us?"</p><p>"what us? there's no us. i'm having a child that happens to be yours. you don't need to play daddy with the kid or anything."</p><p>"oh. so you don't need me?" jerry sounds slightly offended.</p><p>"i need your stuff, not you. unless you want to be present, then i won't make it difficult or anything. it's just that i know you. you won't commit. you may think you will, but in the end you won't."</p><p>"oh, i can commit!" he says loudly, definitely offended now. </p><p>"well, you'll get involved as much as you want to, then."</p><p>he accepts it. it's not too much responsability, and it proves to her that she's wrong. he likes it this way.</p><p>"are you going to tell people that it's mine?"</p><p>"eventually, yes, if you're okay with it", she says, shrugging. "for now, i'd like to keep this just between us."</p><p>"are you sure you're okay with being all alone in this?"</p><p>"sure! i've been alone my whole life. i'm <em>great</em> alone. i'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p> </p><p>morning sickness hits elaine like a lightning. she can't eat anything. she feels dizzy and annoyed and all she wants to do is lay down. she skips work a few times, cause she can't spend a day without throwing up at least 3 times.</p><p>she comes to visit him one day, and doesn't even say hi before going straight to the bathroom. he is grossed out, but he's also feeling sorry for her. it is his baby, after all. sorta.</p><p>when she gets up for the second round, he follows her. "what are you doing?", she asks with her hands upon her mouth.</p><p>she leans close to the toilet, and throws up. he holds her hair, and once she's done she looks at him, shocked. "why are you doing this, you hate puke! you don't throw up since what, 1994? get out of here!"</p><p>he looks at her, smiling. "i'm a great human being and i'm helping you through this. just don't make it splash all over it, okay?" he gives a grossed out look at the toilet, making sure she won't notice how disgusting he thinks all of that is.</p><p>after the the third row comes, she feels like getting out of the bathroom. he helps her to get up, and really looks at her for the first time since this pregnancy thing. her hair is all messed up, and she's very palid from the nausea, yet he sees something else.</p><p>"wow elaine. you know those things people say about pregnant woman? i think you have the... you know, <em>the glow</em>."</p><p>she smiles, not sure what to say. </p><p>the fourth round comes around.</p><p> </p><p>IV.</p><p> </p><p>"so, who do you think it's from?" george has the same face a boy gets when he finds out a secret. he points to monk's toilet door, where elaine was.</p><p>jerry shrugs, looking at his coffee. "don't know."</p><p>"aren't you curious?"</p><p>he replies a low "nah", making sure not to transform his voice in a pitch, which he usually does when lying. george looks at him, suspicious.</p><p>"i bet it's puddy's. those two can't break up for good."</p><p>"it's not <em>puddy's</em>", jerry says, a little annoyed. he hated puddy with passion; the guy stole his moves, after all.</p><p>george raised an eyebrow as high as he could.</p><p>"how do you know that?"</p><p>he sips, making a hand signal to let it go.</p><p>"maybe it's a one night stand thing. or maybe she doesn't know who the father is!! that would be so elaine.."</p><p>"oh, c'mon, stop it george!", jerry said, rolling his eyes. "it's none of our business anyway."</p><p>"what's none of your business?", elaine said, finally coming back. she pushes george aside, to get in the booth. she then takes a sip out of his coffee; she knew it annoyed george, and she had a solid idea what the conversation was about. </p><p>"'Cause if it's about my pregnancy, then you're right, it's none of your damn business."</p><p> </p><p>V.</p><p>when her belly starts to show, she begins to feel less and less desirable, not to mention lonely. he's always there, though, either to ask creepy stuff about delivering and raising a child, to rub her back when she feels the weight of the baby, or even just to do those small talks.<br/> <br/>"hey, i heard labor pains are 1/100 the pain a men feels when he gets kicked in the nuts", he comments casually, with a smirk on his face. </p><p>she tries to look annoyed, but fails and ends up laughing. </p><p>"yeah, when i'm in labor i'll kick you right in the groin, then we can compare", she says, giving him a soft punch.</p><p>"it's a deal."</p><p> </p><p>VI.</p><p>"<em>isabelle?</em> what kind of name is that?"</p><p>they're at monk's, as usual. he sits with his coffee, as elaine's tries to fit in the booth with her swollen belly. it's been difficult times.</p><p>"oh shut up jerry. it's lovely!" </p><p>"where did you even heard this name?"</p><p>"back in college. it's my favorite character from a french book i read for a class."</p><p>"it sounds entitled. she'll pop out with a french beret saying things like "déjà vu" and "sauté". you're going to raise a snob!" he sips his coffee, smirking at the thought of a baby with a beret. "what if it's a boy?"</p><p>"it won't be a boy" she says, smiling with all of her tooth.</p><p>"how do you know it won't be a boy?"</p><p>"oh i just know it", she replies, shrinking her shoulders and sipping her decaffeinated latte.</p><p>"you know, us seinfelds are known for our lineage of great men. it's completely possible it will be a boy!"</p><p>"yes, i've seen the lineage of seinfeld men. uncle leo really is the epitome of men." she rolls her eyes, and he can't help but agree with her. "oh jerry, c'mon. it's not a boy."</p><p>she tries to change the subject. they end their coffee talking about kramer's new scheme with bob sacamano, and they're about to leave when jerry stops her, holding her arm.</p><p>"elaine, my boys are perfectly capable of making a boy!" he says, louder than he wanted to, in a high pitch voice. everyone stares.</p><p>"i'm sure they are", she says, as she's takes her jacket off the hanger. "but my body isn't exactly fit to hold a men for so long."</p><p>"the mother of my child, everyone!"</p><p>"shut up!", she says, making sure nobody heard him. then she gives him a dirty smile, shrugging a little. elaine looks at her belly for a moment. "it's gonna be a girl. i know it will".</p><p>deep down, he had the feeling she was right.</p><p> </p><p>VII.</p><p>as the birth gets near, it gets more and more common to see her staying over at his apartment, after having dinner and going to a movie session. in the beggining she takes his bed, while he takes the couch. after a while, she says he shouldn't let go of comfort because of her. </p><p>they sleep in the same bed, feeling awkward at first, but then getting used to it. eventually, they find his body cuddling with hers, his nose on her neck. </p><p>he breathes her scent before falling asleep. </p><p>she wakes up still on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>VIII.</p><p>it happens naturally. </p><p>she's reading in his bed, her book endorsed on her fully grown belly, her glasses on. he comes and watches as she turns the page, so focused on her reading, and he can't help it but smile. he lays next to elaine, still staring at her, his mouth half opened. she finally looks back at him and throws a soft "what?". he takes the book of her hands, and he can see confusion on her eyes when he leans to kiss her. she's surprised, but quickly responds, passionately kissing him back; the pregnancy hormones and lonely feelings come all together, making the kiss feel like a explosion. </p><p>soon enough, he gets up, saying he'll sleep in the couch. she's left burning, fireworks and question marks going through her mind all night.</p><p> </p><p>IX.</p><p>"hey, this is a great time to test that theory of yours!" she screams at him, angrily. </p><p>"i think i'll pass.", he says, trying to be calm.</p><p>she's about to begin the last effort, the last push. she's all sweaty and gross and she's yelling she won't be good enough. he takes her hand, wipes the sweat off her forehead and breathes with her, and tells her she looks beautiful. she squeezes his hand too much, with a strong handgrip, and as she yells from labor pain he yells it too.</p><p>she's tired, and he knows it.</p><p>"you're gonna make it. i'm sure you will. you're gonna be great."</p><p>and that was all she needed. they share a long, meaningful look. she pushes.</p><p>their daughter is born.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>X. </p><p>"can you repeat that again?"</p><p>george had been in the same crunchy position for almost 15 minutes, his face all frozen, the sweat weeping off his face. jerry tells him for the fourth time that the kid elaine had just pulled out of her body was his.</p><p>"you and elaine have a kid. the kid elaine was carrying... is yours. you are a father. elaine is a mother. you two have a child. none of this makes sense jerry, none of this!"</p><p>he rolls his eyes. "george, you're making this look like a huge deal."</p><p>"it is a huge deal, jerry! you're a father!"</p><p>"yeah, i guess."</p><p>"you're the father of a little girl!!" george sure did know how to scream. "what does this mean? are you guys back together? you're going to raise it? what is your involvement?"</p><p>"elaine said i could be as involved as i'd like."</p><p>george looked at him, waiting for an answer that didn't quite came trough. exhasperated, he finally shouted "so?? what's going to be your involvement?"</p><p>jerry looked at him. the thought of actually raising a human being was far from what he wanted for his life. these past couple months with elaine were confusing enough, and adding a baby would screw things up.</p><p>"cause ya know, jerry, you're no father material.", george says, gesturing with his hands. "you're still a child yourself!"</p><p>jerry sits down, a little pale. "i am, ain't i?" </p><p>"this is completely nuts!" george keeps on with his monologue, sweat dripping from his temples. "how can you say this is not a big deal? there will be diapers to change, fevers to run, nights to not sleep! and you know elaine, she says she isn't expecting you to get involved but she is. remember when you guys got back together?? there were rules, and they didn't work. this time you didn't even write down the rules!"</p><p>jerry's head is spinning. he got himself into a big, big trouble. he never thought about what would happen <em>after</em> the baby is born. he got so caught up on the crazyness of the pregnancy and the feelings that her constant presence in his house in the last months had brought up that he completely forgot that by the end of the 9 months, a human being would come.</p><p>"i guess... i have to tell her then."</p><p>"tell her? tell her what?" george was all flustered.</p><p>"that in the end, she was right about me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>